


Shall We Dance

by A_Little_Fall_of_Rain0330



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Little_Fall_of_Rain0330/pseuds/A_Little_Fall_of_Rain0330
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The urge to dance when melancholy. Lambcuddles. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall We Dance

Katherine Plumber was not having a good day.

Her father had called her in to his office again, telling her about how he still did not approve of that “insufferable newsboy.”

She had once again stated that it was her life and she didn’t care about what he said.

It ended with her slamming the door.

* * *

 She got home to find Jack on her couch, sketching something.

She sighed and sat down, leaning her head on Jack’s shoulder.

“Hey Ace,” He said, as he kissed the top of her head “What’s wrong?”

She looked up at him and saw his brown eyes, so full of concern, and she kissed him full on the mouth.

It was nothing like their first kiss on the roof top.

No, it was short and sweet and somehow managed to make her feel better about herself.

When she pulled away, he smiled happily and returned back to his sketchbook, while she watched him draw what began to take shape of a man and a woman who were waltzing.

She suddenly had an idea.

Grabbing Jack’s hands, she pulled him up from the couch and, ignoring Jack’s bewildered face, placed both of his hands on her waist while placing hers around his neck.

“Ace, what are you doing?” he asked, slowly and unsurely.

“I want to dance.”

“Ace, there is no music.” He said, he looked slightly nervous.

“You don’t need music for you to dance.” She said, smiling at him reassuringly “Just follow my lead.”

 

* * *

 

And they danced, slowly, they moved and swayed to their own rhythm. He was slightly stiff at first but soon started to get the hang of it. Her head was leaning against his chest while his was resting on top of her head.

Her apartment was quiet. There were no newsies to disturb them this time. This moment was only their own.

When they finally stopped, she looked up at him, her eyes wide.

“I love you.” She whispers very softly. But he still hears her.

He is looking into her eyes when he smiles ever so slightly.

“I love you too.”

And they stay like that, with their arms still around each other, as they smile at one another.

And for a single moment, nothing could disturb them.


End file.
